


i'll take you to the movies

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi December 2018, F/M, Identity Reveal, basically what could've happened in catalyst, fluuffff, prompt 15: reveal, self-reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: Ladybug held both the turtle and fox miraculous out to Nino—and Alya.Who was Rena Rouge.Who knew Nino was Carapace.It made perfect sense, really. Alya was, after all, the founder of what was probably the most popular blog dedicated to all things Ladybug in Paris. If there was anyone who could figure out his identity, it was his girlfriend.





	i'll take you to the movies

**Author's Note:**

> catalyst, but more in-depth

Ladybug held both the turtle and fox miraculous out to Nino—and Alya.

Who was Rena Rouge.

Who knew Nino was Carapace.

It made perfect sense, really. Alya was, after all, the founder of what was probably the most popular blog dedicated to all things Ladybug in Paris. If there was anyone who could figure out his identity, it was his girlfriend.

Well, and Marinette. He still wasn't completely sure how his childhood best friend had discovered who he was. Alya had probably told her, he guessed.

Furthermore, Alya was Rena Rouge.

Rena Rouge was Alya.

Nino's own girlfriend.

That…also made perfect sense, he admitted to himself.

He was surprised he hadn't figured it out sooner…until he remembered it had taken him three months to realize that Marinette had a crush on Adrien. Which had been painfully obvious.

He watched Alya transform in a flash of white-orange light. He knew he probably had a goofy grin on his face, but he didn't care.

Because god, he loved her so much.

And he would _totally_ take her to the movies after this was done.

* * *

Alya smirked as Nino's jaw dropped, then closed. That poor oblivious boy…

Because really, who else could Rena Rouge be? Honestly. It was a bit stupid how nobody else had figured it out. And it was even _more_ stupid that nobody else knew Ladybug's and Chat Noir's identities yet.

Which, by the way, were so painfully obvious that it had only taken Alya three days to figure it out. (Of course, she hadn't given any true leads on her blog—that would have been idiotic. Hawk Moth could have figured it out, and then it would all be over.)

As she took the necklace from Ladybug, she imagined the look on her best friend's face when she told her she knew. Boy, would that be hilarious. But that was for another time.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" And just like that, she was Rena Rouge. She loved the thrill transforming gave her. The way both her hearing and sight sharpened. The invincible feeling that came with the suit. She reveled in that feeling.

"You're…you're Rena Rouge," Nino said.

"Obviously," Alya said, rolling her eyes at the "Of course you are" that followed Captain Obvious's previous statement. "Are you going to transform or not?"

"Oh. Right." Nino took the sea-green bracelet from Ladybug's still outstretched hand. "Sorry, LB."

He slipped the miraculous on his wrist and grinned as Wayzz flew out.

"Nino!" the kwami said.

"Hey, little guy," Nino replied. "Shell on!"

* * *

He always enjoyed being Carapace. He felt useful, like he could actually help Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris and not get in the way, like he did at home. Plus, he got to show off to Alya, who apparently had been doing some showing off of her own. Which, hello, was totally awesome. It wasn't every day you found out your metaphorically kickass girlfriend _literally_ kicked ass on a weekly basis.

Speaking of which, they had some akumas to defeat.

Which was why he was here, crouched on a rooftop, arguing with Rena over who would cover who.

Rena was winning.

"And I'm _totally_ taking you to the movies after this," she said. "No buts."

He sighed in mock defeat. "Fine, okay…as long as I get to take you for ice cream afterwards."

"Hey! I was gonna do that!"

Carapace smiled and pulled Rena in for a kiss.

"Are we going to fight these akumas or not?" Queen Bee said grouchily.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at like midnight (a few months ago) which is why it's as good as it is
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
